Family
by Mrs. RT
Summary: Nothing is more important than family, most of the time. Lucius' POV. Implied future HD vamp!implied AU


**Title:**Family  
**Author:Mrs. RT aka ****ccmom**  
**Rating:T**  
**Word Count:**717 words  
**Disclaimer:** Enter standard, "really it's not mine duh" disclaimer here. Or, I swear I didn't mean to steal J.K.'s work and pretend it's my own. And I'm not making any money off this, yet. Er, ever. Thank you!  
**Warnings:** implied future h/d, future vamp implied.  
**Summary:** Nothing is more important than family.  
**A/N:** Lucius POV.

Family has always been the most important thing in your life. Generations of your family have upheld the highest standards of traditions. Traditions which have brought the family pride. Nothing is more important than family.

You stand there in the delivery room, remembering with pride the day your wife told you she was with child. You will continue the family line with another strong Malfoy child. You knew in your heart that the baby would be a son, there could be no doubt. He will be strong and confident; as a pureblood son should be. He will continue the family traditions with pride and distinction. Nothing else has made you prouder than knowing this.

As you wait for him to make his appearance, your mind inevitably returns to the events in the world. The war is in full force as your master fights for the rights you so strongly believe in. The war will eradicate the infection that is the muggle influence. Your race is the superior one and those who are weaker and distasteful will soon be purged from sight. Your spirit sours with a sense of righteousness and power that always comes from the knowledge that soon, soon everything will be as it should be. But for now, right now, you wait. Wait for the son who will come and take his place by your side.

He arrives in the usual way and you stand with pride as the doctor prepares him for your inspection. You notice the frown on his face and a hint of worry crosses your mind. Stretching out your hands you demand to see him, to verify his perfection for yourself. Yet he hesitates to relinquish him to you. Finally your patience has reached an end and you take him from the doctor.

You look down at the baby in your arms, examining him. You see his small patch of blond hair pasted on his head from the fluids, his wide open eyes are blue, but you remind yourself that they will change to grey later, as all Malfoy's eyes do. You unfold the blanket the baby is covered with and glance down at the rest of his body. Two arms, two legs, ten fingers, ten toes, everything as it should be. You allow yourself a grin of satisfaction as you take in the beauty that is your son. You glance back up to doctor unsure of what the problem is as he is as perfect as you expected him to be. Yet the doctor is standing there silently staring.

You follow his gaze until you realize he's looking at his neck. You lift the baby closer to your face and then you notice it, the small mark on his neck. You pull the child closer to examine it. A small sound escapes your mouth as your mind desperately tries to deny what it sees. You feel a cold shiver run through your body as you silently scream that it's not possible. You stare at the mark, willing it to go away and take the symbol of a bite mark with it. A bite mark with initials in it, initials that belong to the vampire who will take your son as its mate.

The cold shiver you felt earlier has returned in full force as you go cold inside. He is no longer yours, no longer a son who will continue the family line. The cold gives way to disgust. It's disgust that fills you as you stare at the baby in your arms. You glare down at it in hatred as your dreams of the future vanish in a moment. The harsh truth that you are the last of your line has slowly begun to harden you towards the child. A snarl comes from your mouth, a sound which promises death. You resist the urge to pull your wand and destroy the thing that has ruined your hopes and banished the joy from your heart. You return the child to the doctor and make your way out of the room. The door slams shut behind you as you leave in a flood of raw emotions. You vow to destroy the vampire who took away your son and your future in one small bite mark.

The vampire with the initials: H.P.


End file.
